


Castithans Discover Mistletoe

by aflawedfashion



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithans, Christmas, F/F, Femslash, Mistletoe, aliens try christmas, slightly AU, younger woman with a crush on an older woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Andina hangs mistletoe in the Tarr house under the guise that she wants to celebrate Christmas for Luke. Stahma won't break with tradition.





	Castithans Discover Mistletoe

“That’s an interesting little plant,” Stahma said as she slipped behind Andina, observing as she carefully arranged the final Christmas decorations for the first annual Tarr Family Christmas, a celebration that excited the entire household... except Datak.

“They call it mistletoe.” Andina proudly smiled at the decor she had meticulously researched and arranged. “Humans traditionally hang it in the entryway on Christmas. Supposedly, when two people stand below it, they must kiss.”

“How whimsical.” Stahma glanced from Andina to the mistletoe above their heads. Her eyes were shining with amusement, but she smiled in the modest, unassuming way all wealthy Castithan women smiled. “Well, I’d hate to ruin a tradition.” She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Andina’s lips that sent Andina’s nerves dancing despite its brevity. Stahma tasted as delectable as she smelled. As their lips parted, Stahma added, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Andina grinned even though she knew it wasn't a proper reaction. She tried to soften her expression, but Stahma could undoubtedly read her like a book, so there didn't seem to be any point in pretending Stahma didn't excite her in ways no one else ever had. “I think this is a lovely tradition.”

“Yes.” Stahma demurely stated despite the gleam in her eyes. Andina knew the rush Stahma got from the sensual power she held over others, and she was happy to be the subject of Stahma’s entertainment. “Sometimes humans are so adorably quaint,” Stahma continued. No man or human would find subtext in their perfectly proper words, but Castithan women were masters of subtle communication. Everything important had to be said in nearly imperceptible glances and gestures. “I’m so happy you’ve brought my grandson’s traditions into our home.”

“Humanity has such a rich culture,” Andina said, “and now that Luke’s human family has tragically departed us, it would be a shame for him to lose these traditions.”

“You are so considerate.” Stahma brushed her warm hand across Andina’s cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Thank you, Andina - for everything you bring to this family.”

Andina bowed her head as any Castithan woman would when receiving such a compliment. “I should be the one thanking you for giving me a home and a family.”

“I suppose we all have something to be thankful for.” Stahma smiled as her teapot whistled, summoning her to the dining room.

“Ah-hem.” Alak coughed, notifying Andina of his presence and wiping the satisfied smile off her face. “You didn’t hang that for my mother did you?”

“The decorations are for the whole family,” Andina said, playing oblivious. “It’s like I said - I wanted to embrace Luke’s heritage, to celebrate a human holiday the proper way.”

“Of course…” Alak nodded, skepticism radiating from his entire body. “But did you specifically choose that tradition in hopes of kissing my mother?”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous,” Andina quipped to avoid answering his question. Nothing good would come from an honest answer, but she would hate to lie to him. Despite the brief time they had spent in each other’s company, she had grown genuinely fond of him.

“No. It’s not that.” Alak squeezed Andina’s arm like a protective sibling, his expression charged with worry. “Look, I just don’t want to see anyone else fall into my mother’s clutches. A crush on her is dangerous for someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing. Not just dangerous - it’s deadly. She’ll play with you and your feelings, but that’s all it is to her. A game.”

“Don’t worry about me, Alak.” Andina smiled. “I know exactly what I’m doing.”

  
  



End file.
